Last of the Grey Wardens
by Youth1287
Summary: The Blight has begun can the Grey Wardens over come the Darkspawn threat or will they fall?
1. Start of the Blight

**Last of the Grey Wardens**

This is the story of the Grey Wardens and their sacrifice in order to end the blight and unite the land of Ferelden, this all came about when a hoard of darkspawn gathered outside the ruins of Ostagar. The king responded to this by dispatching his army to the ruins and fending off any attack, he was accompanied by his general named Loghain and his army plus a group of Grey Wardens led by a man named Duncan who would search out recruits for the upcoming Blight.

As he approached the Korcari Wilds before going in search of recruits he told the King where he was going and how long he expected he should be. He went out alone in the search and hope to find at least 3 new members to join their order, as he made his way through a thick forest just north of the Korcari Wilds he was attacked by a small group of darkspawn. He prepared to attack when a man in armour jumped from above onto the darkspawn and with both his blades he killed them in quick fashion and with remarkable skill, there was one who tried to jump Duncan from behind but the man saw this threw his blade killing the darkspawn as it leapt into the air.

"Who are you?" asked Duncan

"I am no one, I live in these woods and protect those that travel through it from harm from these freaks and ask to be left alone." He said

"How did you gain such skill with a blade?"

"I am a traveller who seeks to join a worthy cause I have lost much in my travels and would like to protect the world from danger, so I now live out here doing all I can to protect the innocent from danger."

"I am Duncan of the Grey Wardens and I come looking for recruits to join our order you are just what I am looking for, would you join us?" asked Duncan

"Listen there is no need for me to join with you, there's no Blight happening. And it won't happen for another year or so." He replied

"That is where you are wrong, it has already begun and we need all the help we can get."

"Ok you want me to join your order for me to accept I need you to do something for me."

"What is your request?"

"I need you to keep it quiet where you found me, as I have been known to be called the Forest Warrior and as such there are many men who would love to see me killed."

"Very well it shall be done. You have my word." Says Duncan at the request

"I will head off to Ostagar once I have salvaged any stuff I can find from these darkspawn."

"Very well I will see you there." Says Duncan as he walks off

"Ok well that's new for me I kill some darkspawn, save the life of a Grey Warden and get asked to join their ranks. Not too shabby for a day's work." He says as he scavenges for stuff he can use against the Darkspawn horde.

8 Days Later

Duncan returns with his final recruit and is set to begin the Joining; his final recruit was the daughter of Bryce Cousland teryn of Highever Emma Cousland who was trained as a warrior by her father. Duncan suggested that she go looking for the other recruits as well as the newest Grey Warden on the grounds named Alistair.

She goes off in search of the other recruits first finding Daveth near the smith, then finding Ser Jory near above from where Daveth was, she then goes and finds Alistair talking with a mage. Once he finishes his chat with the mage she introduces herself and then the go off to find the final Grey Warden recruit, they found his shortly after getting a key for the mages chest from a prisoner in exchange for some food. Then found the other recruit at the archery ground practising with a bow and arrow he was doing well and both Emma and Alistair could see why Duncan had chosen him to join the Wardens.

"Ah there you are we're been looking for you, Duncan is ready to tell the recruits what he wants you to do." Says Alistair

"You have some skills with a bow do you train often?" Asked Emma

"No I have never used a bow before but I have been meaning to try, I'm not doing too badly for a beginner eh?" He says

"Those shots were brilliant; I'm surprised you've never done this before." Said Emma

"Thank you my lady you are too kind."

"How do you know who I am?"

"I recognise the armour you wear, and the family sword and shield."

"I guess we should go meet with Duncan now." Said Alistair

"Yeah guess so but what your name?" asked Emma to the forth recruit

"You can call me Jake." He said

"Ok Jake it is." Says Alistair

They start walking off towards Duncan so the recruits can be told what they need to do when they go into the Korcari Wilds. Once they learn what they need to do and collect they make their way there.

Whist in the wilds the recruits started to scout the area a bit for any darkspawn to collect the vials of blood, the rogue Jake went ahead first after encountering a injured solider he patched him up and moved on. Jake found the wilds flower that the kennel master needed once he spotted some darkspawn he went back to alert Alistair and the other recruits.

"Ok let's move we need four vials of darkspawn blood so everyone take one and be sure to fill them." Said Alistair

Each recruit took a vial and then they all went towards the darkspawn Alistair aided them in the battle but let them collect the blood themselves, once it was over they headed to the ruin of the old tower to collect the treaties.

"Look at this place it's a totally destroyed." Said Ser Jory

"You said it, must have been something big that happened to this place." Said Daveth

"Come on guys let's keep moving we're supposed to be looking for the chest that contains the Grey Warden treaties." Says Emma

"Right you are come on I can see it." Says Jake

As they entered the ruined tower they spied the chest, it was broken once Jake approached it he knew it was empty and that the treaties were either destroyed or stolen. Unknown to them all a young woman was watching them.

"Well, well what have we here a vulture, a scavenger or merely an intruder? Come into these darkspawn filled wilds of mine come in search of easy prey. What are you scavenger or intruder?" Said the woman

"This tower once belonged to the Grey Wardens." Said Jake

"Tis a tower no longer the wilds have obviously claimed this desecrated corpse. Now you search for something that is here no longer." She said

"Don't answer her she looks chasind and that means others may be nearby." Said Alistair

"Oh you fear barbarians will swoop down upon you."

"Yes, swooping is bad." Said Alistair

"She's a Witch of the Wilds she is she'll turn us into toads." Says Daveth

"Witch of the Wilds such idle fancy those legends. You there women don't scare as easily as men do. Tell me your name and I shall tell you mine." Said the woman

"I am Emma daughter of the teryn of Highever." Replied Emma

"Well you may call me Morrigan if wish."

"Shall I guess your purpose? You seek what was in that chest, something that is here no longer."

"Here no longer. You stole it didn't you? You're nothing more than a sneaky witch thief." Replied Alistair

"How eloquent. How does one steal from dead men?" Asked Morrigan

"Quite easily it seems, those are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them."

"I will not for it was not me who removed them, say whatever name you wish I am not threatened."

"Who removed them then?" Said Jake

"Was my mother in fact." Replied Morrigan

"Could you take us to her?" Asked Emma

"There is a suitable request I like you, follow me if it suits you." Said Morrigan

They all followed cautiously but followed never the less.

As they walked Alistair decided to speak about this.

"Well this is a lovely forest isn't everybody?" Joked Alistair

"Oh shut up would you; it's not helping Ser Jory. I mean look at him." Said Jake

As they group looked at Ser Jory they saw he was tense and seemed worried and given how closed in the forest section they were in it made sense someone would feel like that. Daveth was behind Ser Jory trying to keep it together it was difficult but he was doing ok, it was as they walked further they began to feel how Ser Jory was.

"Aaahhh!" Screamed Daveth

This was all it took to make every member of the party jump or scream in fear in response to the scream they just heard.

"Damn it Daveth. What is the matter with you?" Asked Ser Jory

He just smiled nervously at the group and ran to keep up with them; both Jake and Emma just smiled at how funny the situation was given how they both thought it was Ser Jory who was most likely to scream. It started as a giggle which grew to a chuckle and became a fully blown laugh, Daveth, Ser Jory and Alistair thought that they had lost their minds laughing at nothing, but as Emma and Jake laughed Alistair got caught in it and started to laugh too and before too long the entire group fell victim to the laughs of the others. Morrigan smiled at the stupidity of the group and laughed to herself and how stupid the whole thing was. After 5 minutes of complete laughter they finally stopped and got back to what they were doing and made it through the encompassing area and saw a hut in the distance.

As they approached the hut they saw an old woman standing outside it as if she was waiting for them, both Ser Jory and Daveth became uneasy as they got closer but Jake, Emma and Alistair were calm and collected.

"Mother I present to you five Grey Wardens who..?" Morrigan started to say

"I see them girl, much as I expected." She said

"Are we supposed to believe that you were expecting us?" Said Alistair

"You are supposed to do nothing least of all believe. Close your eye tight or open your arms wide either way one's a fool."

"She's a witch I tell you we shouldn't be talking to her." Said Daveth

"If she's a witch do you really want to make her mad." Said Ser Jory

"There's a smart lad it is not I who decides believe what you will. And what of you what do you believe?" Says Flemeth to Emma

"I'm not sure what to believe." She says

"A statement that possess more wisdom then it implies." She says

"So this is the dreaded Witch of the Wilds." Says Alistair

"Witch of the Wilds Morrigan must of told you that she fancies those legends not that she'd ever admit it. How she dances under the moon." She says as she laughs

"They didn't come here to hear your wild tales Mother." Said Morrigan in an embarrassed tone

"Yes of course they came for their treaties and before you begin barking I have protected these."

"You protected them? Why would you do that?" asked Jake

"And why not after all the Blight affects us all. Oh and be sure to tell your fellow Grey Wardens that this Blights threat is greater than they realise." She says

"I'm sure they will be eager to act on your sage advice." Said Emma

"I cannot be responsible for their doubts or I would go mad hahaha don't mind me you have what you can for."

"Time for you to go then." Says Morrigan

"Don't be ridiculous girl these are your guests."

"Oh very well follow me if you please." She says

They all follow Morrigan as she leads them out of the Wilds and back to their camp where they returned to Duncan.


	2. Fall of Ostagar

Chapter 2

Battle of Ostagar

After giving Duncan the vials of darkspawn blood and telling him of Morrigan and her mother saying that they had the scrolls they were told of the joining ritual and had agreed to get it done. Alistair led them to the tower to the east where the ritual was to take place.

"The more I hear about this joining the less I like it." Says Ser Jory

"Are you blubbering again?" Says Daveth

"Why all these damn tests? Haven't I proven my worth?"

"Maybe they're just to annoy you."

"I have a wife in Highever with a child on the way if they had warned me.."

"Would you have come if they warned you? Maybe that's why they didn't."

"Including sacrificing us."

"I'd sacrifice a lot more if I knew it would end the Blight."

"You may have a point there Daveth but everything in life is about sacrifice." Says Emma

"Well if we die here and now then I won't have any regrets I have lived a full life and will gladly give it up if it meant ending the Blight." Says Jake

"I suppose you're right." Says Ser Jory

"At last we come to the joining as mankind stood on the verge of total annihilation the first Grey Wardens drank of Darkspawn blood and mastered their taint." Said Duncan as he arrived

"We're going to drink the blood of those creatures." Said Jory

"This is the source of our power and our victory." Says Duncan

"Those who survive the joining are immune to the taint and can use it to slay the Archdemon." Says Alistair

"Daveth step forward." Says Duncan

Ser Jory had a concerned look on his face as he saw Daveth drink from the chalice Jake saw this and decided to take on last shot at convincing Jory to go through with the joining.

"Listen mate I know you're scared that you'll not survive this and leave your wife without a husband and your child without a father but if you survive this you'll become a role model for your child and a hero in the eyes of your wife. They will value your sacrifice all the more if you survive and help defeat the Blight don't you think."

Ser Jory knew he had a point and after thinking it over he decided to go through with the joining in order to ensure his wife and child have a future. Daveth collapses dead shortly after that moment.

"Step forward Jory." Says Duncan

Ser Jory was nervous and was trembling greatly he stepped up to grab the chalice to drink from it, his hands were shaking non-stop but as he grabbed the chalice it stopped. He took one last look at Jake before drinking, he handed the chalice back to Duncan and shortly after collapsed but survived.

"Well that was bracing." Said Jake

"That's putting it lightly." Says Alistair

Ser Jory comes to a moment later and is moved so he can gather himself.

"Emma step forward." Says Duncan

She steps forward ready as she can be, as Duncan hands her the chalice she immediately drinks its contents as soon as Duncan takes the chalice she grabs her head in pain before falling to the floor. She was still breathing so it was a good sign Ser Jory was happy he wasn't the only one to survive Jake not waiting to be called forward he stepped in front of Duncan saying he was ready.

"Here we go." Says Jake as he is handed the chalice.

He drinks the contents and unlike the others he just stands there unfazed by the joining, both Duncan and Alistair are in shock at what they are seeing as soon as Emma Cousland wakes up Jake does also Emma still uncomfortable saw Jake just standing there unmoving as if he became a statue.

Alistair went to check on the newest recruit and saw he was what looked like a dream state he was breathing but none responsive he left him to whatever he was going through, as soon as Emma was able to stand up under her own strength Jake awoke from his state and was ready for the battle.

Duncan lead the newest recruits down to the meeting where King Cailan and Teryn Loghain are talking about the strategy for the battle. The plan was for King Cailan to draw the darkspawn to attack the front lines while having Loghain's troops in cover waiting to flank the darkspawn, the King was to signal the for Loghain's men to flank the darkspawn. King Cailan said for the newest Grey Wardens to go to the Tower of Ishal to ensure that the beacon is lit, Duncan and Ser Jory were to join King Cailan on the front lines while Alistair, Emma and Jake went to the tower to ensure the beacon was lit to signal Loghain's men.

Once the plan was set everyone took their place and waited for the battle to begin, when Alistair was told about his role in the fight he wasn't happy about it he wanted to be part of the battle but agreed to do as he was told. Emma Cousland and Jake shook their heads at Alistair but knew how he felt but knew to keep it to themselves, they soon made their way to the Tower of Ishal to light the beacon.

Two guards came running out from the direction of the tower.

"You you're Grey Wardens aren't you?" Said one guard

"The tower has been taken." Said the other

"What do you mean taken? Taken how?" Said Alistair

"The darkspawn came from underneath the tower. Most of our men are dead." Said the first guard

"Then we'll have to go up there and light the beacon ourselves." Said Emma Cousland

"You're mad you all are I'm getting out of here." said the second guard as he ran for his life.

"Well he sure knows how to make his opinion known doesn't he?" Said Jake

"Let's go." Said Emma Cousland

They all followed as she led the charge killing any and all darkspawn that they come across, they made easy progress as they got to the tower and after clearing the first floor they made a discovery of how the darkspawn entered the tower from the tunnel they dug from the battle field.

"What are these darkspawn doing ahead of the main horde?" Asked Alistair

"Oh stop being such a baby that's why you have a sword in your hand." Said Emma Cousland

"Come on Alistair what did you think it was used for?" Asked Jake

"Oh this no this is my knife I use it to eat my dinner with." He replied

"If that's your knife I wonder what your fork looks like?" said Jake

"My what? I haven't slept with anyone I'm a virgin." Said Alistair who became embarrassed once he finished his sentence.

Emma giggled at Alistair but he just wanted to get the beacon lit so they can move past this and he can help in the battle against the darkspawn.

"Come on guys let's get moving before it's too late." Says Jake

They stopped laughing and started moving towards the top of the tower where they came across their biggest challenge so far tonight.

"Whoa that's one hell of a big darkspawn!" Said Jake

"You ain't kidding." Replied Emma

The Darkspawn ogre turns out for the group to see blood and flesh all over his mouth, giving the group a sign of dread and disgust.

"Attack!" Says Alistair

Both Alistair and Emma charged the ogre while Jake and the tower guard held back using a crossbow and a regular bow. Emma and Alistair were swinging the sword slicing the ogre as much as they could using their shields to block any swings from the ogres arms, the tower guard was aiming for the ogres head while Jake was using his bow and arrows to hit the ogre in the chest.

The ogre got angry at its inability to hit Emma and Alistair so it swung both arms at once which caused both Emma and Alistair to go flying into the wall of the tower, once Jake saw this he put his bow away and pulled out his sword and dagger and charged once he was in range he jumped up using the wall as a stepping stone and pounced onto the ogre and thrust his sword in the ogres chest. The ogre fell to the floor and as soon as he did that Jake thrust his dagger into the ogres head killing it.

"Well that was intense, wouldn't you say?" Said Jake as he got off the ogre

"Well that's not what I was thinking of but it's good enough." Says Emma

"Oh what a headache." Said Alistair as he got to his feet.

"Well you're alive that's what counts." Said Jake as he lit the beacon

"Yeah I just hope the signal isn't too late." Says Emma

Once the signal was visible Teryn Loghain told his men to retreat leaving the men, women, Grey Wardens and King Calian to die at the hands of the darkspawn. Meanwhile back at the Tower of Ishal…

"Well it's time we re-joined the army to help fight off the darkspawn horde." Said the Tower guard

As soon as he turned to head for the stairs he was hit by an arrow from approaching darkspawn killing him instantly as the group turned round to see what was happening they all got hit falling to the floor as the horde swarmed on them. Everything went black and they all assumed it was all over and they were as good as dead.


End file.
